In Brighter Days
by starzndsky
Summary: Before the darkness there was a light... from Smeagols pov. My first story! please r/r
1. the sun is up

_In Brighter Days_

Disclaimer~ ok…all the stuff you recognize is Tolkien's!

A/N: OK, this is my first story, so please be kind! I like writing about Smeagol coz you don't hear much about him. He's not bad, just misunderstood, am I the only one who realizes that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~           

"Smeagol get up!!!!" yelled Raigol, Smeagol's grandmother. "The sun is well past the noon mark! I told you to be out of bed when the sun was still low in the sky. Why do I visit in the morning and leave the chores to you?" Smeagol responded with a groan. 

            "I do not like the sun, 'tis too bright, 'tis. Why do you not wake me when the sun is still below the earth?"

            "Don't you give me any of your questions! Get out of bed, now!" Smeagol rolled out of his bed and changed into a clean pair of trousers and a clean, but wrinkled, shirt. Muttering to himself he walked out into the little back yard. 

            "The sun does no creature good. I wish it would burn itself out!" Stomping over to the hen house he collected all the eggs he could, and brought them back to his grandmother. "There are your filthy eggses!" With that Smeagol turned around and practically ran to his friend Deagol's hut, knowing he would be in trouble for what he had said. He loved his grandmother, she was one of three people he truly loved, but she could be pushy.

            When Smeagol came to Deagol's door he didn't even bother knocking, but walked straight in. 

"Why do you always just walk in my sneaky little friend?" Smeagol turned around and saw Deagol standing outside the door he had just walked in.

            "I want to scare you, that's why." Smeagol opened the door and Deagol walked in. "Would you like to go fishing?"

            "Fishing, hmm, yes that sounds fun. But first, I have news about a special someone.." 

            "Bless us, news of Tragel? What news? Good or Bad? Did you talk to her or did you hear this?" 

            "Settle down my friend. I saw Tragel at the market, where I've just come from. I asked her if she was considering a certain partner for the festival next week. She said-" 

            "You did what?! How could you do that? She probably thought you were asking for yourself!"

            "Smeagol, everyone knows who my heart belongs to. And as I was going to say, she told me she was in fact considering a friend of mine…"

            "Bless the precious girl! She said that?" Smeagol was so happy, he started dancing around, waving his arms in the air and spinning. We'll go fishing now won't we? It will be a good day today!"

            "You mean what's left of it," said Deagol laughing. "But come I'll get my mother to make us sandwiches and we'll find your precious, fish." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, that's all I could think of to write now. Please r/r but be nice! It's still developing in my mind!


	2. sorry

Hey everyone! It's my spring break and yes I have a lot of time on my hands but I'm writing another story and I have to finish a book I'm reading. So don't expect chapter 2 for at least a week, and I promise you the story will get more interesting. It does have a plot! I could finish it today but it would turn out really bad and I don't want to write anymore crap. SORRY!


	3. market day

A/N: Sorry about the wait and the length! But thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: don't own it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I've caught another!" yelled Smeagol. "That makes ten for me and only three for you." They had been out on the lake for hours and it had been awhile since they had finished their lunches. The sun was beginning to set, casting red, pink, orange, and gold streaks across the sky. Smeagol both hated and loved this time of day. He loved the gold in the sky, and the fact that the sun was about to disappear below the earth and leave the world in a beautiful cool darkness. But he also hated the brightness the sun shone with as it set. It was as if the sun was a child that wanted to play one last time before it surrendered to sleep. Deagol looked up at the sky and sighed. 

"My dear Smeagol, if we do not start back soon it will be too dark to see the shore. Don't you think we should go back? I'm hungry, and your grandmother and my mother will have it in for us if we're not home soon."

"You're right, I hadn't noticed how long we've been out here. But I do wish I could just live out here." Smeagol looked out over the water and then turned to Deagol and smiled. "But that cannot happen." Deagol looked at him with something like pity in his eyes. He knew Smeagol had a hard life, and he still hadn't fully recovered from the shock of what had happened to his parents. Smeagol was looking out at the water again. He drew himself out of his daydreaming state and took a deep breath. "Well, enough of this. It is getting late and we'll miss our dinner." Deagol laughed, " Smeagol, we have the dinner!" They reeled in their lines and turned the boat towards shore.

Smeagol and Deagol strode through the booths at the market. It had been almost a week since they had gone fishing.

"AH!" Deagol turned to Smeagol just in time to see him dash behind a booth selling cloth.

"What is it my friend?" Smeagol was peeking out from behind the booth and holding the skirt of it up to just below his eyes. "Do you know how ridiculous you look?"

"Tragel!" whispered Smeagol urgently, pointing towards a girl at a booth across the way. She was not an extraordinarily beautiful person, but she did have an air about her that made you look at her twice.

"Well don't just crouch there like a horrid lurking beast, go talk to her!"

"NO! what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Than she'll politely get rid of you and you'll go home crying. Get up and go talk to her!" Smeagol stopped for a moment and looked like he was deciding whether or not to actually talk to her.

"Alright, but you have to come with me!"

"Bless me, you need some help."  Smeagol got up and they walked over towards Tragel. She had red curling hair, not scraggly curls like all the other people of river village had. Tragel had grey eyes that always seemed to be laughing or dancing, when she laughed you laughed too. You couldn't help it. When Smeagol and Deagol were directly behind her Deagol nudged Smeagol.

"Say something!" he whispered.

"Um… er-hello… Tragel." Tragel turned around and smiled, Smeagol almost melted.

"Hello Smeagol, are you going to the party tonight?" Smeagol was blushing by now.

"Yes, um, that is, I think so."

"You must go! It's not everyday that we make such a beneficial trading treaty with the elves!"

"Bless us! You talked us into it!"

"Us? Deagol and I! Don't you see him he's right-" Smeagol turned towards Deagol to find him no longer there, he was a couple of booths over talking to a young girl selling fish. The girl's name was Lily. It was an odd name, or so the people of river-village thought. Her father had gone to a place called the shire before she was born, and when he came back he had weird ideas in his head. Lily was laughing hysterically, it was plain that Deagol was flirting with her. He was very handsome He was taller than most and had raven black hair and dark eyes. 

"Well, he was right here."

"I see." Tragel was still looking over at Deagol with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Can you guarantee me that I will have a good time if I come tonight?"

"Oh… yes, yes, of course you will!" Tragel was no longer looking at Deagol and Lily.

"Tragel, would you save a dance for me?" Tragel looked surprised for a moment, but then seemed to collect herself. 

"Yes Smeagol, I will save a dance for you. I will see you tonight, I have to finish shopping, good-bye."

"Good-bye." Tragel walked away and Smeagol had to lean on the booth for support. She had said yes! Deagol came back over with a smile on his face.

"Well, I have a dance with Lily tonight, and from the look on your face I'd say you have a dance with Tragel."

"I didn't think she would say yes…"

"See, she likes you!" Deagol turned to the owner of the fish booth. 

"Two fish please." Deagol paid for the fish and handed one to Smeagol. 

"Come now, we have to get you home. I think your grandmother would like her food."

"Oh! I almost forgot." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: sorry about the length! This story has a long way to go! Keep reviewing


End file.
